


Rip And Tear Until It Is Done

by Cheemingwan9



Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom 3, Winx Club, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Doom Multiverse, Magical Girls, Rip and tear, Some Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: (One Shot) Even for universes such as the Pretty Cure universe and the Winx Club universe,the Doom Slayer is a universal inevitable constant.Battling through Hell,they are the Dark Lord of Hell's thorns in the flesh.
Kudos: 3





	Rip And Tear Until It Is Done

_Hell,a vast and infinite dimension with many names,Dotsuku Zone,Chaos and Obsidian to list a few.With vast armies for it to conquer the multiverse,few can beat it back.Those few are the Doom Slayers,legendary warriors who even Hell fears and have entered into said dimension and came back alive multiple times while carving out a swathe of destruction through Hell itself.  
  
Their ranks range from ordinary men and women with strong wills and hatred for the forces of Hell itself,......_  
(We see the Doom 3 Marine gun down an army of Zakeenas from Futari Wa Pretty Cure and a pack of DOOM (2016)'s Barons of Hell with his vast arsenal of weapons,using a Chainsaw to cut open a Zakeena apart.)  
  
_....to those with divine blessings to augment their physical abilities.......,_  
(We see the Doom Slayer from DOOM:Eternal carve a swath through Obsidian of Winx Club,cutting and gunning down monsters of darkness and the Forces of Hell itself,breaking a Hell Knight's arm and using the exposed bone to stab it in the head.)  
  
..... _to those who use their own rage and hate for Hell and all it stands for to pull off magical miracles...._  
(We see a magical girl wearing a green and brown outfit that looks like a frillier version of the Praetor Suit from DOOM (2016) and loading a Super Shotgun with a grappling hook attachment walking towards a crowd of Demons while the Fresh and Smile PreCures retreat in the background.She then proceeds to rip and tear through the crowd of Demons with shotgun and fists alike,using the Meat Hook to charge into the crowd and then uses a Blood Punch to quickly strip off the armour of a Cyber Mancubus and the super shotgun to stagger it for a Glory Kill.)  
  
_They are not the Pretty Cures,the so-called legendary warriors who restore light when the forces of darkness invade...._  
(We see the magical girl mentioned earlier with various Doom Slayers from different universes such as the Doom 3 Marine walking side by side against the Legions of Hell,carrying various weaponry.)  
  
_They are the Legendary Warriors who teach Hell and the forces of Evil to fear them._  
  
(The Doom Slayers charge head on into Hell's forces.)  
_Rip and Tear until it is done._


End file.
